Gakuen☆Festa
Gakuen☆Festa is the opening theme song for the game Gakuen Hetalia Portable (PSP). It is sung by Daisuke Namikawa as Italy on guitar, Hiroki Yasumoto as Germany on bass and Hiroki Takahashi as Japan on drums. Lyrics Kanji= イタリア: Campanaの合図で　始まるわくわくの日々 Grissiniをかじって　教室でみんなに　Buon Giorno☆ ドイツ: 校則は厳守せよ　床にパンは散らかすな 授業中の居眠りや 漫画などももってのほかだ 日本: 春夏秋冬　友情芽生える学び舎 この賑わいは　とても微笑ましいです イタリア: 笑顔あつまるPiazzale ドイツ: 並び方から徹底指導！ 日本: 私はそれに従います みんな: ララ・フェスタ　夢中に☆フェスタ ドイツ: Fest イタリア: Festa 日本: 毎日が宴です イタリア: 行きたいな☆ あの子とフェスタ！ みんな: 輝け イタリア・ドイツ: 俺達の みんな: 青春！ ドイツ: ｢いいか、イタリア。 観客との一体化を図る為には 手元ばかり見ていてはだめだ！ 周りもよくみるように！｣ イタリア: ｢いぇっさ！ うわぁ～！あの子かわいい！ あっ　あそこにいる子も、あの子も～！｣ ドイツ: ｢そういう意味ではない！ 演奏に集中しろ！｣ ドイツ: こんなに世話のやける　友達など初めてだ イタリア: ｢まあまあ、あんまり怒ると、身体に悪いよ？｣ シエスタすると　気分も晴れるよ～☆ 日本: 四海兄弟　仲睦まじいやりとり 幾度　目にしても　飽きないものです イタリア: 盛り上がっていくよBandista ドイツ: だが一定の｢節度は守れ！｣ 日本: この眺め、実に滑稽です みんな:　ララ・フェスタ イタリア: はちゃめちゃ☆フェスタ ドイツ: Fest イタリア: Festa 日本: 愉快な学園祭 イタリア: 食べたいな☆　あの子と｢ぱ～すた～！｣ ドイツ・日本: 輝け ドイツ: 俺達の みんな: 青春！ ドイツ: ｢イタリア・・・！　もっと真面目に歌えないのか！｣ イタリア: ｢あっ　うわわ！　ごめんなさい！ ギターの弦がパスタに見えてきちゃって・・・ うわああああん!!!　お腹すいたよ、ボロネーゼ～！！｣ ドイツ: ｢ィィイイイタァァリイァァアア!!! まだライブの途中だぞ!!!!｣ 日本: ｢落ち着いてください！ドイツさん、イタリア君！ 終わったら皆で食卓を囲みましょう｣ イタリア: ｢ふわああ～！　楽しみだな～！ よぉおし、もうちょっと頑張ってみる～！｣ 日本: 三位一体　徒然なるまま歩む これから先も　どうか　御贔屓ください イタリア: 仲間が増えるPiazzale ドイツ: 挙手や会釈も徹底指導！ 日本: 間違えたなら陳謝します みんな: ララ・フェスタ 日本: 陽気にフェスタ ドイツ: Fest イタリア: Festa 日本: 毎日が宴です イタリア: 行きたいな☆　あの子とフェスタ ドイツ: そうだ、その調子だ！　｢もう一巡！｣ みんな:　ララ・フェスタ ドイツ: 真剣にフェスタ Fest イタリア: Festa 日本: 愉快な学園祭 イタリア: 食べたいな☆　あの子と｢ぱ～すた～！｣ ドイツ・日本: 輝け イタリア・ドイツ: 俺達の みんな: 青春！ 青春！ 青春！ |-| Romaji= Itaria: Campana no aizu de Hajimaru wakuwaku no hibi Grissini o kajitte Kyoushitsu de minna ni Buon Giorno☆ Doitsu: Kousoku wa genshu seyo Yuka ni PAN wa chirakasu na Jugyou-chuu no inemuri ya Manga nado mo mottenohokada Nihon: Shunkashuutou Yuujou mebaeru manabiya Kono nigiwai wa totemo hohoemashiidesu Itaria: Egao atsumaru Piazzale Doitsu: Narabikata kara tettei shidou! Nihon: Watashi wa sore ni shitagaimasu Minna: RARA FESUTA muchuu ni☆FESUTA Doitsu: Fest Itaria: Festa Nihon: Mainichi ga utagedesu Itaria: Ikitai na☆ano ko to FESUTA! Minna: Kagayake Itaria to Doitsu: Ore-tachi no Minna: Seishun! Doitsu: "Ii ka, Itaria. Kankyaku to no ittaika o hakaru tame ni wa Temoto bakari mite ite wa dameda! Mawari mo yoku miru you ni!" Itaria: "IESSA~ Uwaa~! Ano ko kawaii! Aa asoko ni iru ko mo, ano ko mo~!" Doitsu: "Sou iu imi de wa nai!!! Ensou ni shuuchuu shiro!" Doitsu: Konna ni sewa no yakeru Tomodachi nado hajimeteda Itaria: "Maa maa, anmari okoru to, karada ni warui yo?" SHIESUTA suruto kibun mo hareru yo~☆ Nihon: Shikaikeitei Naka mutsumajii yaritori Iku-tabi me ni shite mo akinai monodesu Itaria: Moriagatte iku yo Bandista Doitsu: Daga ittei no "Setsudo wa mamore!" Nihon: Kono nagame, jitsuni kokkeidesu Minna: RARA FESUTA Itaria: Hachamecha☆FESUTA Doitsu: Fest Itaria: Festa Nihon: Yukaina gakuen-sai Itaria: Tabetai na☆ano ko to "PA~SUTA~!" Doitsu to Nihon: Kagayake Doitsu: Ore-tachi no Minna: Seishun! Doitsu: "Itaria...! Motto majime ni utaenai no ka!" Itaria: "Aa uwaa! Gomenasai! GITAA no gen ga PASUTA ni miete ki chatte... Uwaaaaan! Onaka suita yo, BORONEEZEEEE" Doitsu: "IIIIITAAARIIIAAAA!!! Mada RAIBU no tochuuda zo!!!!" Nihon: "Ochitsuite kudasai! Doitsu-san, Itaria-kun! Owattara minna de shokutaku o kakomimashou" Itaria: "Fuwaaa~! Tanoshimida na~ Yoooshi, mou chotto ganbatte miru~!" Nihon: Sanmiittai Tsurezure naru mama ayumu Korekara saki mo douka go-hiiki kudasai Itaria: Nakama ga fueru Piazzale Doitsu: Kyoshu ya eshaku mo tettei shidou! Nihon: Machigaetanara chinsha shimasu Minna: RARA FESUTA Nihon: Youki ni FESUTA Doitsu: Fest Itaria: Festa Nihon: Mainichi ga utagedesu Itaria: Ikitai na☆ano ko to FESUTA! Doitsu: Souda, sono choushida! "Mou ichi-jun!!!" Minna: RARA FESUTA Doitsu: Shinken ni fesuta Fest Itaria: Festa Nihon: Yukaina gakuen-sai Itaria: Tabetai na☆ano ko to "PA~SUTA~!" Doitsu to Nihon: Kagayake Itaria to Doitsu: Ore-tachi no Minna: Seishun! Seishun! Seishun! |-| English= Italy: At the signal of campana,Bell the excitement that begins daily Gnawing the Grissini,Breadsticks I say Buon giornoGood morning to everybody in the classroom. Germany: Strictly follow the school rules; don’t make a mess on the floor with bread It's out of question for you to sleep or read a manga during class. Japan: All the year round,Lit."Spring, summer, fall and winter" friendship has begun to grow in this school. This bustle of activity is so heartwarming. Italy: PiazzaleTown Square that gathers smile Germany: From forming a line, I will strictly teach you Japan: And I will follow this Everyone: Lala festaParty Germany: Fest Italy: Festa Japan: Every day is a party Italy: I want to go to festa with that girl Everyone: Shine Germany & Italy: Our Everyone: Youth! Germany: Listen Italy. If you want to be one with the audience you can't keep looking at the front of your hands! You have to look around too! Italy: Yes sir! Wow, that girl is very cute! Oh, and that girl over there, and her too! Germany: I didn't mean it like that!!! Focus on playing the music! Germany: I have never had a friend like you who give me a lot of trouble. Italy: Now,now. If you get angry too much, it’s bad for your health. If you siesta,Afternoon nap taken generally after lunch (or afternoon meal). you can feel happy! Japan: Universal brotherhood.Lit."The four seas are brothers", means "People in the whole world being all brothers" It's the harmonious exchange of words. Even if I see it many times, I won't get bored of it. Italy: The party warms up more and more, BandistaBandman Germany: But use a certain moderation! Japan: This scene is so funny. Everyone: Lala festa Italy: Nonsense☆Festa Germany: Fest Italy: Festa Japan: A pleasant school festa Italy: I want to eat pasta with that girl Germany & Japan: Shine Germany: Our Everyone: Youth! Germany: "Italy....! Can't you sing more seriously!" Italy: "Ah oh I’m sorry! Sorry the stings of the guitar started to look like pasta... Waaaaaaan I’m hungry, Bolognese!!"Bolognese sauce: meat-based sauce for pasta originating from Bologna Germany: "Iiiiittaaaallllyyyy!!! It’s still in the middle of the live!!!!" Japan: "Please settle down Germany-san and Italy-kun. When we’re finish, let’s sit around a table full of food." Italy: "Waaaaa~! I’m so excited! Ok! I’m going to work harder!" Japan: As we get together as a whole, and just let fate go where ever it leads us. Please take care of us. Italy: More and more students join us in Piazzale Germany: From Martial arts to proper speaking, I will teach strictly! Japan: If it’s wrong, I’ll apologize Everyone: La la la festa Japan: Everyone in a good mood festa Germany: Fest Italy: Festa Japan: Every days a festa Italy: I want to go to a festa with that girl Germany: Yes, that’s the spirit! "One more time!" Everyone: La la la festa Germany: Everyone just focus on the festa Fest Italy: Festa Japan: A very pleasant fiesta Italy: I want to eat pasta~ with that girl! Germany & Japan: Shine Italy & Germany: Our Everyone: Youth! Youth! Youth! Album This song was released on March 30, 2011, on the album Gakuen Hetalia Portable OP/ED Maxi Single, and it is the first track. Also on the album is United Nations Star ☆. Trivia *This song was used in the trailer for the game released on the Otomate website on December 28, 2010. The opening credits of the game were made available on the website on January 26, 2011. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Media